tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost is the sixteenth episode of the sixth season. Plot Percy and James have to collect coal for the stations to last during an upcoming snowstorm, and Thomas mischievously warns them about Jack Frost. James is dismissive, but Percy is uncertain if Thomas is telling the truth. Percy eventually finishes his deliveries, but his last stop needs more coal and so Percy gives them the coal from his bunker and waits for Elizabeth to deliver more coal by staying on a siding, where he is soon covered in snow and icicles. James later passes by and, upon seeing a snowbound Percy, mistakes him for Jack Frost and runs off, terrified. Elizabeth brings Percy coal the following morning and as soon as Percy's fire starts, the snow and icicles melt off, and he decides that Jack Frost isn't scary at all. When Percy returns, James is bragging to the others that he saw Jack Frost. Percy adds that James was scared of him too, but the red engine is still able to make good humour of the situation. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maron * Lower Suddery * The Watermill Trivia * The shot of Percy is mirrored when Elizabeth says, "It looks like Jack Frost really got you then." * Edited stock footage from Percy's Promise is used. Denoted by the fact that Percy's floor appears to be wet and floorboards are used to start up the fire instead of coal. Goofs * The amount of snow on Percy's face decreases at one point. * When James sees Percy and runs away, Percy's truck disappears. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (Discontinued) * Wind-up Trains * Pocket Fantasy (Discontinued) * Magazine stories - Jack Frost In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures * Ultimate Christmas DVD Boxsets * Celebrate with Thomas * Holiday Favorites * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection AUS * The Complete Sixth Series * Twin Trouble (Australian VHS/DVD) DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 NOR * Percy's Chocolate Crash DK * Percy's Chocolate Crash DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) JPN * Look Out! Look Out! A Great Crisis * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 6 Vol.6 SWE * Percy's Chocolate Dip NOR * Winter Special MYS * Gordon Takes a Tumble and Other Thomas Adventures * Scaredy Engines and Other Adventures ITA * The Jet Engine (Italian DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 15 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:JackFrostUKTitleCard.PNG.png|UK Title Card File:JackFrostUStitlecard.png|US title card File:JackFrostSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:JackFrostJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:JackFrost57.png|Henry File:JackFrost1.png|Gordon File:JackFrost15.png File:JackFrost16.png File:JackFrost17.png File:JackFrost2.png File:JackFrost18.png FIle:JackFrost19.png File:JackFrost20.png File:JackFrost3.png|Percy and James File:JackFrost21.png|Thomas File:JackFrost22.png File:JackFrost23.png File:JackFrost24.png File:JackFrost25.png File:JackFrost26.png File:JackFrost27.png File:JackFrost28.png File:JackFrost29.png File:JackFrost4.png|Percy at Lower Suddery File:JackFrost30.png File:JackFrost31.png File:JackFrost32.png File:JackFrost34.png File:JackFrost35.png File:JackFrost36.png File:JackFrost37.png File:JackFrost5.png File:JackFrost39.png File:JackFrost38.png File:JackFrost40.png|James returning to the sheds File:JackFrost41.png File:JackFrost42.png File:JackFrost43.png File:JackFrost44.png File:JackFrost45.png File:JackFrost7.png|Percy and Elizabeth File:JackFrost8.png|Elizabeth File:JackFrost9.png File:JackFrost46.png|Edited stock footage File:JackFrost47.png File:JackFrost48.png File:JackFrost49.png File:JackFrost10.png|Percy and James File:JackFrost56.png|James talking to Gordon, Henry, Thomas, and Duck File:JackFrost11.png|James File:JackFrost50.png File:JackFrost12.png|Gordon, Henry, Thomas, and Duck File:JackFrost51.png File:JackFrost52.png File:JackFrost53.png File:JackFrost54.jpg File:JackFrost55.jpeg File:JackFrost.jpg File:JackFrost13.png|Deleted scene File:JackFrost14.jpg File:ThomasLandJapanPercyJackFrost.jpg|Percy from the episode in Thomas Land File:JackFrostEventatTaipe_MuseumofTransportforChildren.jpg|The events of the episode recreated at the Taipei Museum of Transport for Children Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayJackFrostPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Wind-upJackFrostPercy.jpg|Wind-up Episode File:Jack Frost - British Narration|UK Narration File:Jack Frost - Alec Baldwin American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes